Acuarela
by Nat-Eli
Summary: LOST CANVAS. Es el cumpleaños de Dégel; sueño y vigilia, pasado y presente, se fusionan para saludarlo de maneras distintas. Dégel x Kardia, Unity. Yaoi. ONESHOT. Dedicado a Starsdust XD


**Nota:** Este fic lo escribí el año pasado como regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga Starsdust, que ama Acuario x Escorpio (EN ESE ORDEN) y sobre todo si se acompaña de una pizca de Unity XDDD

Se lo dediqué con mucho amor porque es una amiga genial y se merece más de DÉGEL SEME y KARDIA UKE, que enciende el fuego de su corazón. Hoy se lo dedico también a los y las fans de la pareja, ojala lo disfruten y cada vez sean más ^^

**

* * *

**

Azules. Los ojos de Unity eran azules mientras acercaba las manos al fuego y sonreía sin volverse hacia él por completo, casi como si quisiera mantenerlo en secreto. Afuera soplaba un viento gélido, habían clausurado todas las ventanas y se acurrucaban junto a la chimenea, tirados boca abajo bajo una discreta montaña de frazadas. Frente a ellos, en una bandeja, quedaba la última porción de la que había sido una gran y deliciosa torta de chocolate.

—Perdona a Bluegrad, Dégel —dijo Unity en un tono suave, como todo en él—, por la peor tormenta de nieve del invierno justo en el día de tu cumpleaños.

El francés correspondió la sonrisa y se estiró para apoderarse de la torta. La partió en dos mitades y le extendió una a su amigo. A continuación le dio un buen mordisco a la suya con evidente deleite.

—Gracias, Bluegrad.

—¿Gracias?

—Si no hiciera frío mi regalo no sabría ni la mitad de bien.

Divertido, Unity acabó con su postre y luego se recostó tímidamente contra Dégel para no dejar ir su tibieza. Cada día que pasaba se sentía más a gusto con él. Si no hiciera frío, pensó también, tampoco podría existir ese momento. Silenciosamente, también le agradeció a Bluegrad. Solo Dégel era capaz de reconciliarlo con esa tierra pálida e infinita que también a él había empezado a cubrirlo de hielo.

—No es tu único regalo, sabes.

—¿Hay más?

Asintiendo con la cabeza, el siberiano localizó algo entre las frazadas y lo colocó frente a su amigo. Se trataba de un objeto rectangular y fino, envuelto precariamente en un trozo de cuero. ¿Un libro? Curioso, Dégel desenvolvió el paquete y extrajo no un libro sino una antigua acuarela desvaída por el paso del tiempo.

—La encontré traspapelada en otro texto. Creo que es auténtica —explicó Unity.

El acuariano dio vuelta la imagen y notó la fecha garabateada en una esquina: 1585. Al volver a observar la pintura se le puso la piel de gallina.

—¿Soy yo?

—El parecido es notable. ¿Reconoces a alguien más?

Afinando la vista, Dégel creyó distinguir los rasgos de al menos tres personas más. Doce hombres armados y una elegante doncella posaban desde el papel, sus ojos opacos daban la impresión de estarlo estudiando desde la otra orilla del tiempo.

—Consérvala —dijo el siberiano—. Es para recordarte que debes seguir adelante y cumplir tus sueños.

Mientras ambos se perdían momentáneamente en la pintura, Dégel sorprendió a su compañero apoyando la cabeza en él. Unity sintió que el corazón le latía muy fuerte, y no le importó que el rubor se extendiera por su piel al aceptar y prolongar la cercanía.

—Lo has cambiado todo para mí —murmuró Unity casi sin pensarlo, y casi inmediatamente volvió a sentir sobre él la mirada dulce de su amigo. Esta vez giró con delicadeza hacia ella, decidido a dejarse explorar por esos ojos que veían más allá del frío. Lo hacían sentirse transparente. El joven francés le dirigió una sonrisa serena, como siempre. Bajo la tenue claridad del fuego, sus rasgos de príncipe se teñían de misterio. ¿Cómo podía explicarle lo que significaba para él?

Dégel lo tranquilizó con una caricia. Y otra. Se inclinó hacia él y susurró... ¿qué había sido? Algo sobre las estrellas. El intento de un niño por hacer poesía. ¿Y después? ¿Por qué le costaba recordarlo?

El caballero de Acuario trató de no dejar ir a Unity, de anclarse a sus ojos tristes, pero una densa niebla había empezado a esfumar las palabras, la tibieza, la poesía. Su amigo estaba lejos, demasiado lejos... y una insistente presión húmeda se deslizaba por su piel. La sensación rodó por su cintura y por un instante Dégel tuvo la certeza de que alguien derramaba dulce fuego por su vientre. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, prácticamente de la nada lo sacudió una oleada de deseo.

—Veo que algunos despertamos antes que otros...

Alguien se tendió sobre él para besarle las pestañas con una delicadeza que se fundía con sus sueños. Somnoliento, Dégel entreabrió los ojos y al instante se sintió bañado por la mirada profunda de la única persona que podría atreverse a irrumpir en su mundo de esa manera. La misma humedad abrasadora de antes se coló entre sus labios, los separó sin esfuerzo y poco a poco fue deslizándose dentro de su boca, saboreándola despacio, como si de ésta manara la más dulce miel.

_Kardia._

Como si respondiera a la mención silenciosa de su nombre, el santo le hundió las manos en los dormidos cabellos y llevó su beso tan profundo como le fue posible. Dégel tuvo la certeza de que no quedó ni un milímetro de su boca sin ser explorado apasionadamente.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Dégel —el joven escorpiano le susurró al oído.

Dégel acercó una mano al rostro de su compañero y lo acarició con afecto. Los dedos se le enredaron en la vibrante cabellera del color del mar, bajaron a sus hombros, resbalaron por el contorno escultural de su cuerpo desnudo. No había parte de ese cuerpo suave que no anhelara. Kardia devolvió las caricias como si quisiera copiarlas punto por punto. Correspondió sus formas con las de Dégel y pegó los labios a su cuello, succionando hasta marcarlo.

—Tengo un regalo muy especial para darte, si lo quieres —oyó nuevamente Dégel susurrar al otro santo. Las palabras del escorpiano le corrieron por la piel, apenas audibles.

—Estás ardiendo.

—Todo está bien, lo tengo bajo control.

—Estás ardiendo, Kardia.

Con un susurro, Dégel atrajo a Kardia aun más cerca. El santo respondió con un gemido débil que lo hizo estremecerse. Poco a poco Dégel iba tomando conciencia del estado de excitación en que él mismo se encontraba. Con una serie de mordiscos a lo largo de la mandíbula, Kardia lo alentó a convertir las caricias en un suave masaje.

—No importa.

—¿Cómo que no importa?

—No quiero que pienses en eso ahora. Déjate llevar, sé que lo quieres.

A pesar de que todo su cuerpo pedía más de la deliciosa fricción que le imponía Kardia, el acuariano se las arregló para apoyarse en los codos e incorporarse a medias. El otro no pareció muy feliz; le dirigió una mirada de sincero fastidio mientras Dégel le apoyaba una mano en el pecho y sentía su corazón. Antes de que pudiera objetar algo ya estaba sentado en la cama, claramente despierto. Mientras un suspiro de frustración se le escapaba del alma, Kardia se dejó acostar de espaldas y recibió al acuariano cuando éste se tendió lentamente sobre él.

Dégel recorrió con los ojos al otro caballero y sonrió. Deslizó las manos por su cabello y solo se detuvo para permitir que un frescor estelar se extendiera desde éstas hacia las mejillas tibias de su compañero. A pesar del golpe a su orgullo Kardia cerró los ojos, incapaz de ocultar su placer. La frescura descendió por su cuello, anduvo errante por su torso y finalmente se detuvo largo rato sobre su corazón. La sensación de alivio fue casi inmediata y, como siempre, indisolublemente unida al profundo deseo de sentir a Dégel dentro de sí. El frío del santo en la piel abrasada era a la vez bálsamo y afrodisíaco al cual abandonarse se le hacía cada vez más fácil. Para cuando los labios de Dégel volvieron a capturarlo, devorándolo con ansia, degustó cada instante de la dominancia que el caballero proyectaba sobre él.

—A mí me importa —dijo Dégel una vez que debió detenerse para tomar aire. Tomó a Kardia de las muñecas y las apretó con fuerza contra el lino de las sábanas—. Me importas. —Mientras el francés se inclinaba para aspirar de su boca otra ráfaga de aliento, Kardia decidió que era inútil hacerse el difícil. Otro gemido escapó de su garganta cuando Dégel hundió la cabeza en su pecho y lo reclamó a su antojo, sin dejar de acariciarlo le derramó besos íntimos por doquier, sobre él, en él.

—Dégel... —Las palabras se extinguieron al roce seductor de labios húmedos en la cara interior de sus muslos. Sensible, se sintió a punto de explotar cuando su propio sexo se vio acariciado y succionado con toda la metódica lujuria del acuariano. Cuando la firme sensualidad de éste se deslizó por fin dentro de sí, el placer fue tan absoluto que no hizo ningún intento por disimularlo. Los ocasionales espasmos de dolor no hacían sino incrementarlo.

Las manos de Dégel lo tomaron de la cintura, protectoras, y Kardia le enredó los brazos en la espalda, lo abrazó, le hundió las manos en el pelo... el acuariano le hacía el amor, y cada vez que entraba en él era perder por un instante el contacto con todo. Gimió de puro deleite cuando lo sintió profundizar el ritmo, respirar con dificultad en su cuello, amarlo con sublime urgencia. Quería besarlo así que lo atrajo hacia sí, en medio del embrujo, y fue volver a experimentar la misma sensación de entrega cuando su lengua no le dejó opción y se deslizó por la suya, con seguridad, con dominio.

Minutos después del instante de máximo éxtasis, aún unidos por una honda corriente de sensualidad, Dégel entrelazó las piernas con las de Kardia y acabó de serenarse con el joven entre sus brazos. Era todavía muy temprano, la aurora se colaba por la ventana junto con las últimas gotas de rocío. Kardia había recordado su cumpleaños. Perezosos, sus ojos vagaron por la penumbra hasta tropezar con la vieja acuarela enmarcada en la mesita de luz. ¿Desde cuándo erraban juntos por el tiempo? ¿Hasta cuándo volvería a repetirse el mismo ciclo, cómo escapar de esa cruzada interminable?

La mirada de Dégel luego regresó a su compañero. El santo estaba quedándose dormido pero sonrió al percibir que la atención recaía de nuevo en él. Dégel se quedó mirándolo largo rato...Un nombre antiguo tiritó en su espíritu; no pasó de sus labios. De otro lado del mundo los recuerdos de otra juventud afloraron también a su memoria; entonces tenía otros sueños y anhelaba a otra persona. Él también tenía un nombre antiguo.

En cierto momento Kardia le apoyó una mano en el pecho y lo recorrió con las yemas de los dedos.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—¿Por qué no lo estaría...?

—Te ves triste.

Dégel le besó la frente y se quedó allí, oyendo el rumor de la mañana que despertaba.

—Si no te tuviera... entonces sí estaría triste.

El escorpiano no pareció muy convencido pero se dejó abrigar por la presencia segura del otro caballero. Rodeado de su calma, de su aroma, cerró los ojos y se acurrucó contra él. Contra toda lógica y buen tino, la rata de biblioteca era la única persona en quien podía confiar.

—Te prometo, Kardia —susurró Dégel—, que algún día todo esto pasará. No será más que leyenda, y nosotros... nunca más seguiremos los sueños de alguien más.

A pesar de que las palabras se le hacían poco coherentes a esa hora de la mañana, una parte de Kardia las escuchó en silencio y, a su manera, las entendió. Decidió guardarlas en el rincón más profundo de su memoria, tan profundo que tal vez nunca volvería a ellas. Era una promesa.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Nota 2**: La persona de nick "Freya" dejó un comentario en este fic juzgando inapropiado el que existiere una "acuarela" en el silgo XIV. La verdad no sé a qué se refiere, porque una sencilla búsqueda (que puede empezar por Wikipedia) le hubiera aclarado el panorama.

Datos de Wikipedia, tomados del artículo "Acuarela" en español:

_- La pintura a la acuarela empezó con la invención del papel en China poco después de 100 a. C. _(de hecho empezó en el paleolítico, pinturas al agua siempre hubo).

_- El primer uso conocido de la acuarela en Europa es por el pintor renacentista italiano Raffaello Santi (1483-1520), quien pintaba en grandes cartulinas como bocetos de tapices._

_- En Alemania, Albrecht Dürer (1471-1528) pintó acuarelas en el siglo XV. La primera escuela de acuarela en Europa fue liderada por Hans Bol(1534-1593), influida por las creaciones de Dürer._

El que el uso de las acuarelas no estuviera tan difundido en 1585 como la pintura al óleo o los grabados no significa que no fuera posible que Unity tuviera una en su biblioteca. Además los santos viajan... pudo haber venido de cualquier parte del mundo, no hay por qué limitarse a Europa. O podría tener una explicación fantástica, el universo de Saint Seiya es un universo mágico. ¿Y si la acuarela la había pintado un dios? Seguro Atenea sabía pintar acuarelas desde mucho antes que Albrecht Dürer XDD


End file.
